


Bernatt -- Answered Prayers

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: Bernatt Harrick thinks more about business than about hero stuff, even as he rides toward battle.
Relationships: None





	Bernatt -- Answered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> (Bernatt's thoughts as he heads toward the battle front. Less exciting than it sounds.
> 
> Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

_Never ask gifts of fate; it will sometimes grant them._

The thought ran through Bernatt’s mind as he stood on the edge of the plateau of Shattered Landing.

Wherever he looked, dark smoke hung over the land. Tiny black figures and larger machines swarmed over the parched, barren landscape. He suspected that the first opening of the Dark Portal had looked something like this, only with fewer war machines.

This could only do his business good – assuming that he got back to continue it – but in the meantime he had his orders from the Dark Lady. Besides, having the Iron Horde conquer Azeroth would be bad for business.

Bernatt kicked his heels into the skinless ribs of his skeletal mount, ordering it down the road toward the battle front.


End file.
